Unfaithful
by JUSTjami
Summary: DISCLAIMER:I do not own high school musical or any of the characters and blah blah blah blah blah yeah there is a trailor so read that
1. Trailor

Troy and Gabriella.

Happy couple that's completely in love and totally 100 percent honest with each other right?

**Wrong.**

Troy Bolton is an honest person who thinks his life is amazing and his relationship with Gabriella is going strong and nothing will ever come between them.

Gabriella Montez is an intelligent and genuinely happy person. As far as her relationship with Troy, she feels a little suffocated so instead of asking for some space she visits Troy's best friend Chad and enjoys a nice hook up several times a week.

**Will Troy find out?**

**Will Gabriella end her relationship with Troy or Chad?**

**WHAT HAPPENS NEXT??**

* * *

**I know this sounds extremely cheesy but it will get better I promise! I just needed this lame trailor so that way no one is confused and everyone knows that for once TROY is the victim cause normally it's Gabriella and I was getting tired of that so yeah, tell me what you think and tell me if I should change the person she cheats on Troy with cause I'm still not 100 sure about Chad. R&R please and thanks!!**

**PandaPig**


	2. Moving In

"Gabriella!"

"Troy!"

"Baby I missed you so much." Troy Bolton said as he hugged his girlfriend of four years, Gabriella Montez.

"Me too baby." She said looking straight into his beautiful blue eyes.

"So what are we gonna do this summer?"

"Haha! How about we settle down together..."

"What? What do you mean?" Troy said in confusion.

"Well how about we rent a house or apartment or somethin like that,"

"Why?" He asked taking her hand as they walked down the streets in the warm, California morning.

"I, so far, hate the dorm life, and I really miss not seeing you as much anymore. I thought you'd like the idea but-"

"Whoa, Gabi, who said I didn't like that idea?" He said turning to her.

"Well you sounded like you thought it was a dumb idea..."

"No, I love it, if it means waking up to you every morning then, hell, I'm all for it." He said smiling at her.

"Okay then let's do it." She said blushing a little. It's amazing that they've been going out with each other for so long and he still knows how to make her blush.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Troy, I really like the house we just visited, it's like, my dream home!"

"You really like it?" Troy said looking across the table at Gabriella.

"I love it." She said squinting from the late afternoon sun.

"Me too then." He said smiling at her smile.

"Can I get you something?" The waitress asked, looking at both of them.

"I'll have the taco salad with some mild sauce on the side and a water, please." Gabriella said politely.

"I'll have a cheeseburger with no onions or tomatoes with a diet coke."

"I see you're still eating healthy." Gabi joked as soon as the waitress left.

"Hey, I got the _diet_ coke!" He said, laughing as the waitress came back with their drinks.

"Your food will be here shortly." She informed the young couple.

"Thank you." Gabriella smiled.

"And I see you're still a goody-two-shoes."

"It's called being polite, Mr. Bolton, of course, you wouldn't know what that means."

"You think you're so funny."

"Yes, yes I do." She said, smiling proudly.

When the food came, they talked about the house they were considering to buy. And afterwords they called the owners and said they had a deal, they'd be moving in in three weeks.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Yes, Susan, I'll be in next week, I just have to get the house up and running," Gabriella said, balancing the phone on her shoulder as she carried in another box,"Yes, yes, I promise, I just have to settle in and then I'll be there. Look, I have to go, see you next Monday. Yeah, yeah haha! Bye!"

"Last box right here!" Troy announced happily as set down the very last box into their new home.

"Yay!" Gabi yelled excitedly as she jumped into his arms,"Finally." She said sounding relieved.

"Well we have all the furniture in place, so all we have to do now is unpack."

"Okay then let's get unpacking!"

After hours of unpacking, they had a huge pile of boxes, waiting for the recycling truck to pick them up.

They sat down together, cuddling as they watched some random television show.

"Gabi," Troy said suddenly, startling Gabriella a bit,"I think I'm gonna go pick us up some dinner..."

"Why don't we just order a pizza?"

"Um... no I think I'll just go find us something."

"Can I come with?"

"Uh, I don't think so, you wait here. I'll be back." He said as he got up, grabbed, his jacket, and his keys, and left.

Two hours passed and he still wasn't home.

Gabriella tried to call him but he left his cell phone at the house. She panicked and called Taylor.

"Hello?"

"Taylor, it's me." She said crying into the phone.

"Gabi? What's wrong?"

"I don't know where Troy is, he's been gone for two and a half hours. He said he was gonna get us dinner!"

"Oh no honey!"

"What do you think?"

"Uh, well, have you ever come to think he's, uh, cheating on you..."

"What!? Troy wouldn't do that! We just moved in together and, and he told me he loved me!"

"Well, maybe he, oh I don't know Gabi! Look, it's late, maybe you should just get some rest."

"No not until he comes home!" She said, hanging up. He wouldn't cheat on her and she knows it...would he?

She picked up the phone and started dialing the phone again after another two Troy-less hours passed.

"Hello?"

"Is Troy there?"

"Um no...Gabi, is that you?"

"Yeah, Chad, it's me, now do you know where Troy is?"

"No, are you okay?"

"Yeah I'm fine, look, I have to go but if you see Troy, tell him to get his ass home!" She hung up, no longer sad or scared, but annoyed.

* * *

**Short and stupid I know but its a filler and I felt like updating it so there. Next I'm updating Total Heartbreak R&R BOTH stories please and thank you. Constructive critisism is ok and your opinions are appreciated!!:)**

**Love,**

** Jami/PandaPig!!**


	3. Shut Down

Gabriella woke up in bed the next morning.

She sat up and looked around, still no Troy. Gabi got up and opened the curtains. It was dark and cloudy, the clock read 8:30am.

There was a sudden whistle which startled Gabi. She grabbed her robe and walked into the kitchen to see Troy whistling and dancing to the radio. She giggled at first but then glared at him, remembering the night before.

"How was the _dinner_?" She spat rudely.

Troy jumped and turned.

"Oh, morning love." He smiled and kissed her lips then returned to cooking his omelete."Want one?"

"Sure, I'm still hungry from last night when you were out... getting **dinner**!"She yelled impatiently.

"Look, Gabi, I'm so sorry about that, the guys and I go bowling on Mondays and then we hit the bar."

"Then why didn't you just tell me instead of making up some random lie?"

"I thought you'd be mad.."

"No, I'm just a little ray of fucking sunshine when I have no idea where you are for four and a half hours!"

"I'm sorry.."Troy said, wrapping his arms around her and kissing her lightly.

"Just promise you'll tell me next time."

"I will I swear." He said, smiling down on her.

"Oh, and by the way,"he said, whispering seductively in her ear,"Your omelete's ready."

She suppressed a laugh and poured herself a glass of milk.

"Troy, I love you."

"I love you too."

---------------------

When Gabriella finished eating she got up and started to rinse off her plate before putting it in the dishwasher.

"So what's on the schedule for today?"

"I was thinking that after work, I come home and we spend a lot of time together if you know what I mean." She said as she leaned up and bit his ear.

"We'll see," He said smiling.

Troy couldn't believe it. Here he was living with the love of his life and he couldn't be happier.

Gabi glanced at the clock.

"Ohmigoodness, I need to get ready!" She ran up the stairs in a hurry.

"I'm heading of to school, love you, call me, bye!" He shouted as Gabi flew down the stairs, kissed him, and ran back up.

"Bye!" She called and with that, Troy walked out the door.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------

Troy got home at 6:00pm and he was exhausted.

He had to stay after to work on a project in the library and_ then_ walk over to some kid's dorm to tutor him as promised.

"Hey baby," Gabi said seductively as she kissed him hello.

Troy looked around to see candles lit as romantic music filled his ears.

"Oh Gabs, not tonight. I'm completely wiped."

"You're kidding. I've been sliding through work today just to get home and set this up all for you! Not cool Bolton!"

It hurt Troy to hear Gabi call him the name she used when she hated Troy back in the day.

"Babe, I'm so sorry. Maybe some other time."

"Whatever." Gabi said as she blew out the candles and turned off the music.

"Night Baby." She said emotionless as she kissed him on the cheek and walked into the kitchen to do the dishes as Troy walked off to bed.

_Ring! Ring!_

"Gabi, can you get that?"

"Of course your heiness." She said sarcastically as she grabbed the phone.

"Hello?" Gabi said, struggling through the tears.

"Gabriella?" It was Chad's voice on the phone.

"Are you okay?"

"I'm just peachy."

"What's wrong?"

"Nothing, I'm fine."

"Why don't you come over, we can talk about it and do some catching up."

"Okay."

* * *

**Ooooooooh!!! **

**Some relationship building!! lol**

**sorry about the lack of updates, schools been getting reallly busy and i've been on a tight schedule**

**On the bright side!**

**I'M IN THE PRODUCTION OF PETER PAN lol!! GO MEE!!!**

**lol**

**Love, PandaPig**


	4. New Man, New Attitude

"Why don't you come over, we can talk about it and do some catching up."

"Okay."

"TROY I'm going out for the night."

"The night? Where? Why?"

"Because, I'm too stressed, I need some fresh air, goodnight" She said, annoyed, and left before he could say anything else.

* * *

"GABRIELLA! What a pleasant surprise!" Chad said jokingly as he kissed her on the cheek and pulled her in for a tight, bear hug.

"Chad,"Gabi laughed,"I missed you,"

"I missed you too," He said, searching her face,"So what's the matter?"

Gabriella gave a sad smile as she stepped into his apartment, sitting on the old, worn sofa. Chad took a seat next to her and wrapped his arm around her, giving her a look of concern.

"Is it Troy?"

"Yeah" Gabi croaked as she attempted to choke back tears as they slowly flowed down her cheeks.

"Is it over?" He questioned, hugging her once again.

"No, I don't even know why I'm upset really, it's all so silly. She laughed at herself and stood up,"I should probably go.."

"No! I mean, it's just been so long since I had an old friend here, one who really cared about me and how I am...you have no idea how lonely, and sad it is to be here."

Tears formed in his eyes,"I feel so dumb and pathetic now."

"You and be both," Gabriella said with a half smile.

"Maybe we could help each other?" Chad suggested.

Gabriella's brow furrowed,"What do you mean?"

Chad laid his hands gently on her cheeks as he leaned in to kiss her.

They both knew it was wrong, but at the same time it felt so right.

After a few minutes Gabi pulled away and bit her lip seductively,"I have to go but...maybe, tomorrow? After work? Say....6:00?"

"Perfect." Chad said with a smile as he kissed her goodbye for the night. "See you tomorrow." He smirked

Gabi winked,"Can't wait."

With that she headed home. As she pulled into the garage she checked her reflection. To her surprise she looked happy, confident. She felt good about herself, like she could do whatever she wanted.

* * *

TROY woke up to a door close, he got up and put a T-shirt on.

"Who's there?" He called as he stepped into the kitchen, rubbing his eyes.

"It's me, Gabi," Gabriella said, suddenly very annoyed with him,"Who else is there?"

"Well, I don't know, I just woke up." He said, yawning.

"Oh, of course," Suddenly, she was furious for the fact that he hadn't wait up for her. "I think I'm gonna sleep on the couch."

"Why?"

"Because!" She snapped, "Why is everything always a question? Why can't you just say 'oh, okay, whatever'? God, do you understand how annoying you can be?"

"Oh....well sorry." Troy said, kind of hurt by her unneeded anger,"Well I'll be in the bedroom in case you wanna join, me?"

"Of course, no, I'll be fine." She said as she grabbed a pillow and a few blankets,"Whatever."

"Um....goodnight Babe," Troy said, leaning in for a kiss as she pulled away. "I love you."

* * *

WHEN Gabriella woke up the next morning she smelled bacon. She smile, thinking of Troy, then last night and the way she acted towards him.

"Hey baby," She said, wrapping her arms around him.

"Well look who woke up on the right side of the bed this morning," He turned around smiling, giving her a kiss.

These were just some of the things Gabriella loved about Troy. He always made her breakfast and he was always so forgiving, never asking for an explanation.

"Baby, I'm so sorry about last night," Gabi said apologetically,"I love you so much, you know that right?" She said, squeezing him a little.

"Of course, I love you too, but I also love unburned bacon so if you don't mind," Troy said as he turned around to face the sizzling hot bacon.

Gabriella laughed, she had such a great guy..._two_ great guys actually, and she wasn't sorry for that.

* * *

**SO I know it's short but I'm running short on time lol please read, reply, and subscribe**

**I love you:DDDDD**


	5. Round Two

"Baby, I'm so sorry about last night," Gabi said apologetically,"I love you so much, you know that right?" She said, squeezing him a little.

"Of course, I love you too, but I also love unburned bacon so if you don't mind," Troy said as he turned around to face the sizzling hot bacon.

Gabriella laughed, she had such a great guy..._two_ great guys actually, and she wasn't sorry for that.

* * *

"Goodbye Troy, I'll see you after work," Gabriella said, kissing his cheek. "Oh by the way, I have to work late tonight,"

"How late?" Troy questioned.

"Til around eiight or nine, if it's any later I'll call you,"

"Alright, well, have fun," Troy said kissing her one last time as he got ready for class.

* * *

Gabriella knocked on Chad Danforth's door at 6:15.

"You're late," Chad said with a smirk,"I've been waiting,"

"I'm sorry, I guess you'll just have to punish me," Gabi threw her head back and laughed as Chad pushed her against the wall, propping her up slightly as she wrapped her legs around him.

"That will have to do," Chad said kissing her neck, biting it slightly.

**They have sex. It would be too awkward to write and you guys all know how it works so you can fill in the blank with your own, crazy ideas________________.**

* * *

Troy was sitting on the couch waiting nervously as he checked the clock, then his phone. It was 9:45 and Gabi still hadn't called or texted him, letting him know what the plan was.

He went into the kitchen then sat in a chair. He was too restless to sit still so then he got up to lean against the counter. Troy couldn't help it, he started pacing, checking the clock and his phone every minute.

* * *

Gabriella sat up in bed and looked at Chad, smiling.

"That was really great," She said, kissing him as he pulled her on top of him so she was stradling him.

"Then how about we go in for a round two?" He teased playfully.

Gabi couldn't help it, he was so cute, so irresistable. She didn't say no.

* * *

Troy paced around the entire house, he even started rearranging some things because he couldn't stop moving. He had to do something.

He tried calling her a few times, never leaving a message though, he wanted to give her space.

About an hour passed by and finally he heard the garage door open. Troy ran into the kitchen, waiting expectantly.

Gabriella walked in quietly, then jumped when she saw Troy.

"Troy! You scared me baby," She giggled as she walked towards him.

He stood there just staring at her, but took a step back when she tried to hug him.

"Where were you?" Troy asked, giving her a sad and confused look.

"Working,"

"It's 11:00 Gabi, your work closes at 8:30." He was still giving her the look.

She almost couldn't find the right words to say. "Angela was sick, so we have a temp right now, she messed up all the paperwork so Denise asked if I could stay after and refile everything, I figured I was already staying late, what's a few hours?"

"Why didn't you answer my calls?"

"You called?"

"Yeah,"

"My phone was on silent,"

"Oh...I was really worried,"

Gabriella saw the concern in his face and suddenly she felt guilty. "I'm sorry," She said, wrapping her arms around him tightly. "I love you so much,"

"I love you too," He kissed the top of the head. "Come on, let's go to bed,"

"Kay," She said taking his hand as he led her to their bedroom.

* * *

Gabriella woke up several times throughout the night, all because of nightmares. Each time she cuddled up to Troy and buried her face into his chest, inhaling his sweet smell.

She finally decided to get up and she took a hot shower, checking the time. 3:26am is what the clock said when Gabi emerged from the shower. She felt better, clean. As if she washed all the lies away from her. When she climbed back into bed Troy woke up. He looked at her and smiled.

"Hey beautiful, you smell good," He said sleepily, cuddling with her.

Gabriella giggled and thanked him as she buried herself into his strong arms and fell asleep.

"I love you," He whispered into her wet hair as he, too, fell asleep.

WHEN the alarm went off at 7:00 both Gabriella and Troy reached for it at the same time, hitting the snooze button. They laughed and Gabi rolled on top of Troy.

"It's time to get up," She smiled and kissed him goodmorning.

"We should just stay home today, call in sick, let's stay in bed," Troy laughed.

Gabi thought about it for awhile, "Hmm...I don't see why not," She said, raising her eyebrows.

"Yaaaaaaaay," Troy joked as he reached for the phone and handed it to her.

She called work and tried not to laugh when Troy made silly faces to distract her. When she hung up he layed on top of her and kissed her nose.

"You are too weird," Said Gabriella as she kissed him.

"But you love me," He said, looking at her with his blue eyes shining in a way that made Gabriella's heart melt right then and there.

"I do," She said as she leaned in to kiss him.

It was then when she knew he was the one. As she pulled the shirt over his head and as he took hers off. They got lost in each other. After hours of making love they finally fell asleep, with her in his arms.


	6. Perfect

"But you love me," He said, looking at her with his blue eyes shining in a way that made Gabriella's heart melt right then and there.

"I do," She said as she leaned in to kiss him.

It was then when she knew he was the one. As she pulled the shirt over his head and as he took hers off. They got lost in each other. After hours of making love they finally fell asleep, with her in his arms.

* * *

Troy woke up with a smile on his face. He checked the clock. 12:17pm is what the clock said. He looked over at Gabriella sleeping and thought about what he'd do without her. He wouldn't, he couldn't. Without her Troy would be lost and hopeless. He knew this, but he wasn't sure that she knew.

As Troy thought of this, Gabriella woke up and giggled. She had one of the best nights of her life and she was sure it would only get better as time went on.

Gabi rolled out of bed and put on a pair of underwear and a t-shirt.

"Goodmorning." She said to Troy with a smile.

"Hey." Troy replied as he stood up and put on a pair of boxers.

"So," She said as she walked over to him and wrapped her arms around his waist,"What should we do today?"

"Uh, I think I'm going to go to the grocery store and then I'll probably go meet up with the guys afterwards. Why don't you call up your friends and have a girl's day?" He suggested as he kissed the top of her head and moved over to his drawer.

Troy pulled out a light blue button up, long-sleeved shirt and a pair of light washed jeans. Gabriella smiled as she watched him put the clothes on. They were simple, yet adorable.

Gabi went over to her closet and picked out a nice summer dress. As soon as she changed Gabriella walked into the kitchen to make herself a sandwhich.

When she finished she picked up the phone and called her old best friend Taylor McKessie.

"Hello?"

"Hi! Taylor? It's Gabi,"

"Hey what's going on? How's Troy?"

"Oh he's fine, look, I was wondering if you wanted to go to a movie and hang out at the mall today. Do a little shopping?"

"Um, I would but I can't. Actually, I'm going out on a lunch date today with a friend..."

"Is this friend a boy?" Gabi wondered while letting a smile creep onto her face.

"Yes," Taylor giggled, "His name is Spencer and he is gorgeous! You can come with if you want though..."

"No, I don't want to be a third wheel-" Taylor cut her off.

"Bring Troy!"

"He can't, he's busy,"

"Well, do you have anybody else you could bring?"

Gabi thought for a moment and then smiled brightly.

"Yes actually! Um, when and where is this lunch date?"

"It's at Rivoli's at 1:30."

"Okay, see you then. Bye."

Gabriella Montez hung up the phone and bit her lip, she had a half hour to get ready before she would have to pick up her date. She grabbed the phone again to make one last call.

"Hello?"

"Hey Chad," Gabi said flirtaciously.

"Hello Gabriella." She could tell he was smiling.

"So, I got a question...do you want to go out to lunch at 1:30? I could pick you up?"

"Sure, where are we going?"

"Rivoli's, oh and it's a double date."

"With who?"

"You'll see," Gabi saw Troy walk in and jumped, "but, I gotta go now so get ready. See you, bye."

Gabriella hung up fast and turned around.

"Who was that Gabi? You making plans for today?" Troy joked as pulled her into a hug.

"Yeah, uh, me and Taylor are going out to lunch." Gabi said as she unwrapped herself from him. "But I have to go get ready..."

"Oh, okay." He said looking confused, "Well I guess I'll just get going. Bye, I love you."

"Yeah, you too, bye." Gabriella said as she got ready excitedly. Picking out the perfect outfit to wear for the perfect date with the perfect guy.


End file.
